For You I Sleep Forever
by Nannae
Summary: KuramaHiei of course but it's a bit more then that. By pure mistake Kurama's old school friend Michiko bookwormnerd finds out about him being a demon and his realtioship with Hiei. As if that isn't enough Kurama gets kidnapped! Batter then it sounds! R
1. Default Chapter

For You I Sleep Forever

Kurama…for only a short time have I known him by that name. He had always been Shuichi, quiet, smart, near perfect Shuichi. He had seemed nothing out of the ordinary, just an exceptional boy who always gained a fair amount of attention. But his looks, his attitude, even his name I soon discovered was just a charade. Mind you I was never good at that game so it took me a fair bit of time to unravel his act. Well, I never really unraveled it per-say more like caught him in the act.

My name was and in a way still is Michiko. I was born in Tokyo, a thriving city full of life and wonder yet it never really sparked my interests. I read too many books and did my best to live in a fantasy world in which people who were cruel got their just rewards, and everyone lived happily ever after. I never had much use for people, they were never what I wanted them to be so I kept to myself and my books. In fact if I had never met him I would probably still be a girl with her nose jammed in a book living a dull life of no interest.

I was 9 years old when I first saw him, in the marketplace with his mother smiling and talking looking like he didn't mind standing in the produce aisle in what was more then likely an hour long trip. Most boys would be wandering off towards the candy aisle by now dropping whatever they had been told to hold on the way, but no he just stood there patiently. Then when I was about 10 I began going to school. Up until then I had always been home-schooled so going to school was new for me. Guess who they paired me up with to help me out? Yep, him. His smile was warm, his voice was soft and gentle, and do you know what I thought the minute I met him…phony. I thought I had him figured, but I should've known better, people are people not books yet this was not something I had learned. He changed me though…slowly and steadily my personality seemed lighter I smiled more then I think I ever had, this boy gave me something my books could never offer. A friend, someone I could really care about, I couldn't just skip a couple pages to see how his life turned out I actually was left in ever hanging suspense. A never ending cliff hanger if you will, one that kept my attention since the day he learned my name.

Then it happened…I found out about what he really was. How? Well that is a bit of a story but that is what this is, isn't it? It all started in my last year of middle school. After only the first week had started the teachers already had tests planned to see what we had retained over summer break and Shuichi and I both agreed we needed to study. We agreed on studying at his house around 7:30 after we had both had dinner. Of course this night my mother and father had to go to a party so I finished early and figured that being early by an hour wouldn't hurt, little did I know it would make such an impact on my relationship with Shuichi or Kurama as I would soon discover.

I walked to the house lugging along 3 textbooks and 2 cupcakes courtesy of mom's free time. After 15 minutes of walking to his house came into view finally but the odd part was that his window was wide open as well as the front door. His mother was a bit careless sometimes so this I could understand but why hadn't he shut it by now? It was obvious he was home alone (or so I thought) but he was usually very good at checking after his mother to make sure she closed the door behind her and didn't acciddently leave anything running. And why was his window wide open? A cold front had just come in and it was freezing, at the thought I snuggled deeper into the warm coat I had snatched from my mother's closet. "Oh well," I thought to myself, "might as well let myself in if the door's already open." So I walked in, as quietly as possible making my way into the house without a sound. I laid my coat on the rack and made my way up the stairs, "Maybe he's asleep? That would explain his carelessness but, as I made my way up I began to hear voices coming from his room. I could tell his but who owned the other? It wasn't one I had heard before and it seemed, in a way, darker. As I made my way up the stairs I don't know how but I could feel their presence, feel their beings and I could also feel, that the one with the dark voice knew I was there. The talking stopped and soon all was quiet, I couldn't take it! I ran up the stairs at top speed and flung the door open to see Shuichi looking out the window, leaning on the ledge and staring out into space with a smile on his face.

There was a long silence where the only noise to be heard was me panting and the wind blowing. He seemed distant and not once did he look at me, he just stared wearing that silly smile of his. I couldn't take it. "Who was that," he turned at me and suddenly I felt very wrong, almost unwanted but I held fast, I wanted answers and that blank stare of his wasn't going to stop me. "Just a dream, so close you can touch it yet gone before you can," he looked at me with the same stare, barely even blinking yet despite my strong face I got flustered as ever. "What do you mean a DREAM! Who was that? What was he doing here? Where did he go? What aren't you telling me!" He gave a small laughed and smiled at me, "But I did tell you. He's a friend of mine. Now shall we study?"

Since that day I felt this friend of his more often then usual, like a spirit in stories where you can only feel their presence yet never find them exactly.


	2. Meeting The Spirit

He seemed to be watching me, for what reason I wasn't sure but I supposed it was due to the fact that I had interrupted him and Shuichi's conversation. Yet, despite his menacing aura he was company. Sometime I found myself speaking to it, just stating what was on my mind never asking for response just feeling better knowing something was there. Then one Tuesday I confronted him. Not sure why but it had occurred to me that this thing had been around for about 3 weeks now and not once had I actually tried to get it to talk to me or addressed it, just spoken randomly about events in my life.

So one day I was sitting on my bed reading "Romeo and Juliet" again when I could feel him. He usually showed up when Shuichi stayed late after school, I don't think he liked having all the other people around, to much noise I suppose. But I wanted to talk to this spirit thing, maybe even get him to talk back…. but the question is what do I say? I mean it's easy to talk about anything when I'm mostly talking to myself but when really talking to him what do I say? Somehow "Hey thing that's been following me around for a while," didn't seem proper. So I said what I thought, "Excuse me, I've noticed you for a while and umm we've never really been properly been introduced. My name is Michiko but I'm sure since you've been around for a while you already know that. I don't know your name though, and since you've been around for a time now I thought maybe we should get acquainted?" The room was silent with only my breathing and the sound of the outside world leaking through my open window.

What I had said bothered it. I could feel it growing angry with me and I tried to keep cool. "I-I'm not a-ff-raid of you." I was, in fact I was terrified to the bone but I tried to stay strong…then I heard it. A small sound that if you breathe to hard you miss completely, and I would have thought I had imagined it if whatever it was left after I heard it. What it said was small and sent shivers down my back. Three words that made me shiver and wrap my self under my covers like a little girl scared of the monster under the bed…

"You should be."

The spirit left after that. Not completely mind you but it never followed me around as it had. I could sense it around Shuichi though; I could feel its eyes on Shuichi watching yet never did Shuichi seemed bothered by it. It bothered me though, more then it should have I guess, I mean after all Shuichi had stated they were friends. That's when I decided, I was going to get some answers whether Shuichi wanted to give them or not.

So that day I went over to his house, I hadn't tried to warn him, I was hoping that maybe I could meet this spirit thing and find out what was going on. I approached the house and saw his window open, a good sign. The door was unlocked, now I was suspicious, this was to familiar to be coincidence but I went in anyway. I could tell the family wasn't home, to quiet. Suddenly I heard a small clinking of glasses in the kitchen and I snuck towards the door and peered in. There was Shuichi, setting teacups onto a small tray then walking back to the counter to retrieve the steaming pot. I could smell the tea from where I was standing, a strong sweet scent that held a flower fragrance. Then I felt coldness behind me an angry coldness that I had never felt before. "What are you doing here," I froze and did what any girl in my situation would do…I screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the small man covered his ears and glared at me, almost a death glare. Glasses crashed in the kitchen and footsteps were coming toward the hall. I was about to scream again when a hand went over my mouth and a familiar voice spoke. "Michiko what are you doing here?" The fact that the hand was bleeding would've killed me if I hadn't already identified it as Shuichi's action. I slowly turned to see the slightly mift Shuichi staring at me. "Funny," came the cold voice I remembered well, "I just asked her the same thing. I was coming down to see what was taking you so long when I noticed her sneaking around." He glared at me then actually had the nerve to smirk at me! He was making me look like a real ass and he was smiling about it! Shuichi removed his hand but kept his eyes on me, I began to panic. "I-I didn't mean to sneak per-say I was, I was I-," "You wanted to find out more then I told you." I stared at Shuichi as he sighed and looked over towards what I guessed was my spirit.

He was smaller then I had imagined and not as gruesome but just as scary. He was wearing a black cape that went to about his knees, and he had a white bandana wrapped around his forehead giving him a very dark look that went well with his pitch-black hair. That wasn't what scared me though… it was his eyes. They were a garnet color that I normally liked but they looked so angry, so mean. They looked like a small fire where an eye should be and not an eye at all. No that doesn't do them justice though. Thinking back that had been what I had first thought but over time I could tell that wasn't what they resembled at all, but that comes later. He noticed my stare and only glared harder and I turned to face Shuichi hoping for comfort in his big green eyes, he was still facing the spirit and I only felt more out of place.

"His name is Hiei," I looked up at Shuichi and stared on in silence as he opened his mouth to continue. "He's not a spirit either," I remembered telling Shuichi that I thought this Hiei person was a spirit and blushed, "He's a fire demon a koorime, and he is my friend." I turned and looked at Hiei, he looked uncomfortable but only shrugged it off and gave a small "Hn," in reply. "Shu-Shuichi, how does one come to befriend a demon?" I glanced over at Hiei who seemed to smirk at my question then back to Shuichi who gave a sigh and looked me square in the face. "I'm a demon as well, a fox demon though. Hiei has been my ally in battle, among other things." The last comment made him blush a little and caused Hiei to gain interest on a ladybug making its way across the hall. "Your…a demon?" I said in a voice that sounded like a mouse squeak and made Shuichi wince. "Yes, and my proper name is Kurama. I'm-" a loud smack echoed down the hallway as my hand made contact with his cheek. "KURAMA? Who are you! You're not Shuichi at all! Shuichi is my best friend, he would never lie to me! Demons are mean creatures not nice, normal people!" As my rant continued I watched Shuichi lower his head and seem to shrink as my remarks lashed out at him like a whip making him lose his confidence.

Hiei saw what was happening and before I knew it I was on the ground with Hiei looming over me giving me the most menacing look he had given yet. "Just shut-up you worthless bitch, and count your blessings I didn't kill you." He was protecting Kurama, I realize that now but at the time I was to frazzled to think. Hiei gave me another look then walked over to Kurama rested his hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry," Kurama said quietly his eyes still on the ground, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I wanted to but I couldn't out of fear that something like this would happen." He leaned against the wall and raised his head so I could see him from where I was sitting. His eyes looked so sad… he was sorry I could tell and seeing him so sad almost made me wish I could turn back time. Hiei had been standing there with his hand on Kurama's shoulder in silence but he refused to let me get away with what I had done. He let out a low cold laugh, actually more of a snicker and looked up at Kurama. "Why should you explain yourself to this bitch," he looked at me and scowled in disgust then turned back to Kurama. Their eyes locked and I saw an immediate connection.

My mind began wandering…what had Kurama meant by "among other things." Well he already told me he was an ally, a friend but he said it in a manner that implied I didn't know about something. I am still quite embarrassed that it took so long to click; yet after a couple minutes it made sense and I went beat red. "Okay," came my shaky voice as I began to speak out my new found information, "Shuichi, your really a demon named umm… Kurama? Your friend here is a fire demon who just happens to stalk you and…" Well it took a good bit to get the last part out, but I felt so out of place saying it to someone I thought I knew perfectly well, "Your in love with him. I miss anything?" They looked at me with a strange expression, and the last I can remember of the situation was that Kurama made a dive for me as I toppled off the chair I had managed to sit down in. The world went black and that ends that memory.


	3. Keeping Quiet

My memories grow clearer as time goes on for I have time to reflect upon them. I have perfected their voices and the feelings that I felt so that now I can tell the story perfectly. Now the story flows through my mind without hesitation or flaw.

Kurama was there when I awoke and so was Hiei, only he was off in the corner flipping through what looked like a photo album. I looked up and he smiled down at me causing a small twinge of guilt to poke at my heart…my slap mark was still there. "I'm glad your awake, I was beginning to worry you had gotten hurt or something." I felt him brush some of my hair out of my face and rub a spot on my head. "You took quite a fall, I didn't manage to catch you either, sorry." I shook my head and tried my best to smile at him, "No it's okay you tried and that's what counts."

"Why he would even try is beyond me. I would have let you dropped 20 ft and not done a thing after the way you've been whining."

Hiei was now standing next to Kurama looking down on me with disdain; it was obvious he didn't like me. Kurama looked up at him and playfully flicked his arm.

"No you wouldn't I know you better."

"Hn."

Color returned to my face as I recalled my latest discovery. They were in love with each other…

"Umm I hate to interrupt but about my last comment…uh…is it…you know?"

Kurama smiled at me with his sweet smile, and Hiei just blushed and walked over to the window. Talking wasn't his thing, I could tell, especially when it concerned personal matters.

"Yes Michi it's true. That's another thing I wish I had told you sooner."

"Oh I'm sorry. It's just that I really wanted to find out and-"

"You should be sorry! He's the one apologizing and you're the one snooping around his house and scaring the shit out of everybody."

Hiei was back next to Kurama; obviously ready to hand out some more guilt. I sighed then looked over to Kurama who was unknowingly rubbing his hand that was bandaged. I remembered hearing the glasses shatter in the kitchen. I suppose he had cut himself on the glass when he heard me scream. Yeah I was guilty now. I didn't realize at first that Kurama was talking to me, I was to busy thinking about how a nice guy would like Hiei.

"Michi!"

"Huh? What? Sorry I was a tad zoned."

He sighed and shook his head smiling like he always did.

"I said you promise to keep this secret?"

I looked at him in surprise. How could he doubt that I wouldn't stay true? Despite all we had been through just some little thing about being a demon wasn't going to change my mind. Though maybe little wasn't the best word to describe the situation…

"Of course I'll keep it Shu- er Kurama. I promise I'll stay true blue."

His eyes softened and he seemed to relax as he sat back into his chair, Hiei on the other hand was still eyeing me suspiciously.

"I won't tell Hiei," I repeated looking him straight on, "I'm better then that."

He looked me over and nodded his head, "Your something I'll say that."

As time goes on a person tends to revisit the past through memories they have held tight to them with an undying strength. When returning to the world of yesterday you find yourself wishing you had done something different said one thing, done another, the pattern goes on. But, if you are ever truly happy with a memory and find no change needed then at that moment in history you were living to your happiest moment, living in complete confidence of whom you are. If you can remember this moment know that you are very lucky.

Weeks went on and I kept the secret. Hiei hung around and went back to that earlier routine of following me when Kurama was busy. That was a hard part as well, Kurama. I was still new to the name but sometimes I found myself switching between them, for example: One day I was at school in the science lab when I accidently said, "Kurama would you pass the beaker please?" He gave me a very weary look and my hand went up to my mouth. Oops. Later at his house I was doing just fine in calling him Shuichi when as Ka-saan was giving us our drinks I messed up again. As she was about to leave I let out something stupid saying, "What about Hiei?" I could tell Hiei was about to wring my neck and Kurama was mentally slapping himself on the forehead. Other then that things went well and Hiei started to like me more. Now instead of calling me "annoying bitch," or, "little wench," he started calling me "stupid girl." He was becoming such a regular part of my life that I even caught myself referring to him as my friend, I didn't tell him though. That would've really bothered him.

My world had been perfect, but alas nothing lasts forever. It was a beautiful Friday and Kurama's parents had gone to visit relatives so he had the house all to himself. I was going to come over to his house after school and Hiei would come later (Koenma had a small job for him to do so he would show up around 6) and then after dinner we would do whatever we could think of. On the way home from school we walked slowly me watching the sky, Kurama thinking yet stopping me from walking into anything. Pretty soon we were at his house and we walked in. Kurama went upstairs after I volunteered to do the tea, as a way to make up for him cutting his hand last time he tried to.

I remember hunting through the closet and finding a box of tea bags that had a rosey smell. I pulled the box out and breathed in the aroma, it really was a beautiful smell. I then looked through the cupoard and pulled out a pale green teapot. I began to fill the pot with water, thinking about something silly like school or books, when the house suddenly grew very cold. A weird kind of cold though, not like the kind where you simply pull on a coat and light a fire, but a kind that pierced through your entire body. A kind of cold that made you think of death, lonlieness, tears. One that made you think you would never be happy again. I dropped the teapot as I fell to the ground, letting the cold darkness take me over.

I awoke some hours later to find the evening sky stretching over the city. I blinked then realized I was lying on Kurama's kitchen floor looking out the bay window. Slowly I sat up giving a small cry of pain when my back throbbed with aching pains. 'How hard did I fall?' I asked myself as I carefully pulled myself up to stand. 'Maybe Kurama can take a look at this…' then the thought ocrrured and I hit myself over the head for being so stupid. What about Kurama? Was he okay? Did he feel that gust of heart wrenching cold like I had? I began to call out to him, "Kurama! Are you here? Kurama!" I summoned my strength and my way up the stairs holding onto the handrail for dear life.

After what seemed like an eternity I finally made it up the stairs. From there I could see his door looking like it always did nothing out of the ordinary…but the house was so quiet. No music, no scratching of pens on paper, no soft humming of tunes I had never heard, just eerie quiet. The quiet that said I was all alone.

I couldn't take it! I forgot about my pain and my hurt and ran to the door, flinging it open to see a scene that even now scares me. Blood. Broken glass. And no Kurama. The large window in his room was shattered into millions of pieces, his school books were lying ripped and torn on the floor and there were blood stains on the floor. My knees began shaking and suddenly I felt my heart stop. What had happened? Where was he? Tears came to my eyes gently dripping down my face and swiftly falling to the ground. Kurama…my friend… my best friend… I fell to my knees as sobs wracked my body. I was so distraught I didn't even notice the shard of glass digging into my knee. The evening sun began to set and with it came my cries for Kurama.


	4. Peace doesn't last

Even now I can still hear my cries for Kurama ringing through the house. It was such a painful moment in my life, but yet knowing how the story ends brings comfort to my soul. Knowing that, I can continue my story with out batting an eye. A strength I never knew I had.

Evening fell over the city, with it came stars and a delicate breeze. A breeze that made it's way into Kurama's room through the shattered window. Silent tears roamed down my cheeks, no sobs escaped my throat, or childish sniffles. Just tears. I had moved myself into the corner of his room that was free of any glass. I had since tended to my knee, carefully removing the shard of glass and had bandaged it with a torn cloth from my school skirt. The strength to actually leave the room had yet to come though, I knew calling the police would do nothing. I hadn't forgotten that Kurama was a demon and without any explanation I knew, this was the work of demons. Cruel heartless demons, not like Kurama and Hiei, these were demons from fairytales. The ones that bared large fangs and ate people, demons that stole children in their sleep and made you a slave.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the creaking of the door being opened. I held my breath and prepared for the worse, let's face it, I couldn't stand and my back was killing me. Chances of winning a fight against an all-powerful monster were .000001 out of 100. Then I felt a gentle calmness wash over me, realization hit. Hiei! The demon had swiftly moved to the center of the room, his eyes roaming over the debris. "So, what exactly happened?" his crimson eyes turning to me with a questioning look that I hardly recognized as Hiei's. Yet almost immediately the words tumbled out of my mouth, the tea, the cold, the mess, the silence, everything. Throughout all of it he stared out the window into the starry night sky. Soon I finished, tears rolling down my face and a feeling of helplessness filling my entire being. My friend was gone! The only friend I'd ever had was gone without a trace and all I could do was sit and cry. And as I almost gave in to my urge to sob when I heard Hiei's voice drift through the air.

"They took him to the Makai and they left a trail. So stop your pathetic bawling over someone who isn't gone forever you stupid wench." I stopped sobbing and stared at him in complete awe. The one he loved was missing, and he was completely calm. He wasn't sobbing and panicking like me, he was keeping quiet and thinking it all through. Just like the hero's in all the romance novels (the smart ones at least). When they lost their lover they stood calmly and thought of all the possibilities, then miraculously narrowed it down and gave a dramatic rescue. Maybe that wasn't completely Hiei's style but it seemed close enough. "So who took him?" I asked cautiously as to not throw him off his train of thought. He looked at me over his shoulder and smirked, "I'm flattered you think I can identify a thief just by his scent but unfortunately most demons smell the same. I simply have to track them down and find Kurama." "It's that easy?" I questioned, shocked at how simple it seemed. "My fox has strong ki, I simply have to follow it and any scent familiar to the one coating this room." With that said he covered his nose and gave a look of disgust, "It's all over…the smell of Kurama's blood. It's everywhere." He then came over to me and offered his free hand and I gratefully took it. To stand on my own would've hurt too much.

I sat in the bathroom bandaging my wounds, having already removed the shards of glass that had found their way into my skin. Hiei had gone back into Kurama's room to see if he could find anything of use. Possibly a scrap of clothing from the kidnapper, or maybe something to give a hint to where they were heading. I quickly finished the last bandage and slowly stood and made my way down the hall to Kurama's room. Surprisingly it wasn't too painful, and I was able to walk with only a little assistance from the wall. As I reached the door I saw Hiei standing next to what was once a large window. "Did you find anything?" I asked quickly, crossing my fingers and closing my eyes in hope. He turned and held up a piece of cloth. "It seems our kidnappers our priests." I suddenly had an image of an elderly man with a large cross and robe swooping in and making off with Kurama. "Like at church?" He rolled his eyes and looked back out the window, "No like cult priests who I heard never left their temple." I only grew more puzzled and Hiei was quite aware of how immensely lost I was. "It's quite the legend so listen carefully, I hate to repeat myself." I moved to the bed and sat down quietly.

"There is a legend in demon world, actually it's heard just about everywhere but in human world." He gave me a look and I felt a bit of resentment towards him, he always made humans out to be some dimwitted creatures who couldn't tell up from down. "This legend referred to the force of life and the chosen group of priests who guarded it. Apparently each priest was forced to give up their lives in order to care for this force or core that was supposed to be life itself. In giving themselves up they became a certain evil, well more or less stood for it. Evils like hate, anger, despair, death, torture and so on. Each of these evils were made to watch over life in order to guard it from others and keep it alive." I had never felt more lost in my life. Evil guarding life? Priests that stood for hate? "But Hiei," I said puzzled, "why would evil guard life? Why turn priests evil?" He seemed annoyed at my questioning but decided to answer anyway. "Who better to guard something so pure and innocent then evil itself? And I said earlier it didn't turn the priest's evil it turned them each into a symbol or keeper. The priest's themselves aren't evil."

I can still remember my head spinning round and round. It made no sense what so ever! "How can they keep something like death or hate but not be it?" Hiei sighed and walked over to me. "I want you to hold this cloth, then maybe you'll understand what it means to be keeper of an evil." He held the cloth out to me and with shaking hands I clasped it tightly.

Immediately memories that weren't mine came rushing through my mind. Cries of agony and despair rushed through my thoughts and images flashed before my eyes. A young girl kneeled next to a mound of dirt at the bottom of a tree, crying over the grave of her cat. A woman fell to the ground in tears clasping the letter that said her husband died in combat. A husband sobbed outside a burning building, holding the body of his dead daughter. A young girl sat in the corner of a debris-covered room, crying into the night for her missing friend. A man stood still as his heart screamed at the sight of his lover's blood all over the floor. Then it stopped. I hadn't let go of the cloth; both hands still tightly gripped it, yet the despair and agony had disappeared. Then softly, I heard the gentle hum of a woman. It felt as if the sweet melody was wrapping its arms around me and keeping me safe from all evils. Suddenly it all vanished as the cloth was snapped from my hands. "Do you understand now?" Hiei questioned still keeping his passive face. "You mean they wear the feelings they stand for?" It sounded odd, even in the ears of someone who had just experienced it but the concept was rather hard to grasp. "Yes. You were holding a scrap of cloth from the priest of despair and agony. Every event in human life the somehow relates to that feeling will automatically being transferred to that priests robe. Making them the keeper of that painful emotion." It had begun to make sense when another question surfaced, "But why did I hear that woman singing? It wasn't despairing at all, it was happy and warm." Hiei looked at me puzzled then looked to the cloth in his hands. "Impossible. This is a cloth of true agony, no happiness at all." "But it was there Hiei! I felt it!" He looked at me again then shrugged it off. "That doesn't matter. All that matters now is finding Kurama."

And with that said he made his way over to the shattered window and it suddenly occurred to me that he was about to leave and he had no intention of taking me. I ran over and grabbed his arm, "Hiei I want to come!" "No." "But he's my friend to!" He glowered at me, "I refuse to be slowed down by some limping bitch who wouldn't last a day in demon world." "Please Hiei! If I don't help I'll never forgive myself! He needs my help just as much as he needs yours!" He gave a look of disdain then fell into silence. I looked at him and gave a soft sigh, "Please Hiei…he's the only friend I have. I need him around and if I don't help and neither of you come back I won't be able to live with myself. I'd rather die trying then live and never try." Hiei looked me over with a look that seemed to hold a smidge of respect. "Fine, come along if you must. But if you get yourself killed don't expect any sympathy." "Of course Hiei." And with that said the two of us set out into the night to recover the one we lost.


End file.
